The Convenience Store
by kraziibunny
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari all work at a convenience store in the dangerous part of the city. By day the convenience store is just any old convenience store. But by night its a storing unit for ammunition and weapons.


**The Convenience Store.**

"Welcome!" Temari the 18 year old dirty blond beauty said from behind the counter.

The door chimes every time its opened up.

"Tem, shut up. It's just me." The black hooded figure that stepped into the shop said.

"Oh hey Saks! How was the weather?"

Sakura, the 16 year old pink haired beauty narrowed her green eyes at her blond friend.

"It sucked. It kept messing up my focus but I got it done."

"Better go see Tsunade then."

"Alright."

Sakura briskly walked into the back room and knocked.

A "Come in" Was heard from inside.

Sakura walked in to face the blond.

Tsunade's narrowed eyes opened up further to reveal hazel eyes that softened at the sight of Sakura.

"Where's the AWM?"

"It's with Hinata and Ino at the U.R.M. I have the suppresser so that it would actually fit into the case."

"So I'm guessing the Mission was a Success?"

"Yup. Orochimaru is dead. Ino is probably heading back and getting out of her clothes and Hinata had to land the Agusta at the U.R.M."

The U.R.M is the Underground Resistance Movement. But is hidden by the name Universal Regal Music.

Ever sense the Akatsuki went to power 12 years ago more and more street gangs have started up and more and more violence had settled over the city.

The F.B.I had been taken down and taken over by the Akatsuki special task force but this only happened this year.

The before civil children now stole.

The rich were falling into poverty.

People were afraid to go out after 6 o'clock.

Schools were now easily vandalised.

It was terrible.

But that's why the girls got together.

To anyone looking from the outside in, they looked like normal teenage girls who worked at a convenience store.

But from the inside they were trained to kill.

Sakura was the gun specialist but was trained mostly for sniping. Her favourite gun was the AWM-F. She has a Black wig and Blue eyes that she wears to hide her exotic facial features.

Ino was the seductress. She went to social outings to get information out of people. Or to simply lead people to the last mission. She wore a red wig with green eyes.

Hinata, was the eyes in the skies. She only flies helicopters. She flies the 2006 Agusta A109. Wears Blond wig and has teal eyes.

Tenten, was the martial arts specialist. Used for "Bring back for questioning." type missions. Favorite weapon: Eskrima. Has dirty blond hair and purple contacts.

Temari, was the con artist. She also specializes in making herself look like anyone. Dresses up as maids, contacts( Targets contacts that they have to meet up with) guards, ect. Loves dressing up Sakura though. Has black wig and yellow contacts on regular con artist missions.

Tsunade, gets missions from U.R.M to give to her girls. She trains them personally.

And that is their little group.

They don't need a group name.

As Sakura says "It's not like we're superheroes."

"Okay tell me about the mission."

"We arrived at 7:00 to the party.. Ino was already ready in the helicopter. She had the outfit on and had an earphone. We let her out of the helicopter at 7:10 behind the safe house. We steered behind the house. I was listening into the conversation. At 7:20 she made contact with the target and was chatting with him for 10 minutes. At 7:30 it was starting to spit rain but only ruined my focus a little bit. Hinata lowered the helicopter onto the clearing in the forest behind the house. I told Ino over out one way connection through the earphones. Ino began bringing him outside with the excuse of" –Holds fingers up for quotations-" 'Loving the rain' once 20 ft from the house Ino gave the signal and I delivered a single shot the the head and Ino took off her heels and started running towards the helicopter. Once on it we discussed who's going home with whom and flew off. It took us at least 3 hours with the devil wind and rain to get back to the U.R.M. I picked got into my car while before ino could start changing. They should be back by now. "

"Alright you can go take a bath or whatever. I'll tell them you already reported. But I'll ask Ino what they were chatting about. You didn't seem to include that."

Sakura walked off to they're house beside the Convenience store to go take a bath.

Halfway through the bath the doorbell went off.

Tenten was probably asleep, along with Temari.

Ino was probably getting some 'beauty sleep' ("Sleep and Beauty sleep are different!" –Ino.)

Tsunade was probably drunk .

And Hinata god knows where.

Sakura had no choice but to quickly pull on some skinny jeans and a camisole.

When she reached the door she checked the peephole quickly.

She hadn't recognized the man so she reluctantly opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, former F.B.I agent."

**A/N:**

**Okay totally random story but I just could NOT get it out of my head. **

**It will be ongoing. **

**Vote for the couple's you want. With everyone but Tsunade of course. **

**Cause she's just too old. **

**No offense to old people. Your pretty cool.**

**I don't really know how old you have to be. But if anyone asks hes a prodigy. Or whatever.**


End file.
